A Reveal of Love
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: An AU story about Marian and Guy and how just a little change of appearance can make MArian see Guy as someone she really wants.


Title: A Reveal of Love

Fandom: Robin Hood

Coupling: Guy of Gisborne, Maid Marian

Rating: M

A Reveal of Love

Maid Marian dressed for the All Hallow Eve's Ball. She knew it was a frivolous thing to have during a time of war and probably another attempt to catch Robin. She wished they would just let him be and she wished Robin wouldn't dwell so much on the little things, sometimes it was good to just let things be and settle down, sometimes that was for the good of the people. She put on the red cloak and the mask. She was dressed in a light brown peasant (almost a tavern girl) get up and a red cloak with a hood over her head. Her mask covered her eyes and only her lips were really recognizable. She walked into the Nottinghamshire's castle ballroom and she smiled, maybe she was wrong, maybe this wasn't a frivolous event, everyone seemed happy and relaxing and not thinking about war. Maybe she could put aside her thoughts in her head for tonight and have fun. Maybe Robin wouldn't show up. She doubted that, but maybe he would be here for fun and not start anything.

She walked in and was greeted by the other Lady's of the court. She walked through the line and got a glass of line. She smiled having fun, remembering the times that her father had been the Sheriff and they actually through parties for everyone in Knighton. She smiled as she watched some of the children play and a little boy asked her to dance. She accepted and she danced with him and laughed as she saw he was shy but he was smiling. She hugged him and kissed his cheek softly "thank you for dancing with me little knight" she said with a smile. He was dressed as a little black knight and it was cute. She stood up and turned around and she nearly bumped into someone. Her mouth opened a bit in surprise and she blushed softly, almost a dark blush that could match her cloak. "I'm sorry My Lord" she said as she bowed down. She was meet by a hand on her chin and lifted her chin up her eyes gazing at his in the mask. They seemed so familiar dark but warm and had fire in them "It is okay My Lady and no need for formalities, here you never know if I'm a Lord or an Outlaw." He said with a smirk. She knew from the eyes it wasn't Robin. Frankly she had forgotten to try and look for him. "Well dear sir if you were an outlaw I would say you were very brave for coming into a party with the Sheriff and his brave knights around probably looking around for you" she said with a smile.

The man was dressed in a dark cloak, he almost was like a dark archer in the forest. His hood hid his face really well and he seemed to like the air of mystery. He seemed dark and dangerous but that only excited her. She had left all things really go from her mind and be free. "You kind sir are almost a perfect match for my own costume. The young innocent red riding hood meeting a dark dangerous man" she said as she knew that was what the moral of the story was in Red riding Hood. She smiled as she saw him smirk some and put his hand around her waist. "Can this dark dangerous man have a dance with the beautiful maiden" Marian felt heat run through her and she shivered softly. She smiled as she gazed at him and she nodded. She saw he felt the shiver when he smirked some and he guided her hand to his shoulder and they danced to the festival music. After one dance another man cut in and started to dance with her. Even though he was pleasant to talk to and was flirting as well, her mind and eyes followed to where the dark man went. She didn't know where he went after she was spun around. She bowed to her partner and she started to wander the halls. She felt someone grab her waist and pull her in a smaller hallway. She felt her breathing quicken as she gazed into the eyes that had plagued her for most of the night. She smiled as she looked at him "hmm maybe red isn't a good color for me sneaking around"

The man laughed as he leaned in "it is a good color for my eyes to see you with. So my hands can touch you again for .." he paused getting closer to her whispering softly on her lips "so my lips can taste yours" and then he captured her in a kiss. She felt the passion the hunger and she felt the warmth. She felt the fire deep down in her soul as she leaned in and she kissed him back. Her desire to be with him, a man she didn't know, threw her a little, but she was not going to over think in this setting. She kissed him hungrily and sucked on his upper lip as he sucked on her bottom one and ran his tongue along her lips seeing entrance. She let him. Their tongues meet and she moaned softly. She held him close as he pinned her to a nearby wall and gasped when she felt his hands feeling her breasts softly and running along her backside and moving her leg around his waist making her chest to chest with him. She pulled back as she caught her breath "wait..wait. I'm…I'm a lady of honor I can't do this without knowing who you are." She said as she went for his hood and he pulled away slightly "I'm afraid my lady that if you know I would be pushed and would be not able to be in your graces anymore." She frowned softly as he kissed her again before saying "I would love to have this night with you, but I know I need to take you rightly." He raised his hand to her hair and took one of her pins "I will wear this tomorrow and I know you will see me, and when you do that night you can choose to come and see me or if you deny me, just do not see me please. I cant" he paused and realized he would be telling her who he is.

He let her go after he kissed her passionately cherishing the moment. As she left the hallway her mind starting to race. She wanted him, she felt a strong connection with him whoever he was she would be glad. As she left the man took down the hood and took off his mask revealing that it was Guy of Gisborne whose mind was spinning like a tornadoes hoping he didn't get rejected tomorrow. The night wore off and people sluggishly went to their daily tasks, all tied from the late night and the excessive partying. Guy made sure he wore her pin where Lady's handkerchief would be. He hadn't seen her all day and knew she was probably taking a ride..a ride on her horse that he had given her. That made him smile that she still enjoyed a gift from him. He ran into her soon when she came back and was getting something to eat. She ran into him and he chuckled softly "hmm feeling the events of the party Lady Marian?" asked as he helped her up with the hand that had the pin on it. She took his hand and stared at the pin "where..where did you get that?" she asked as she pointed to the pin. She was wearing its mate in her hair so her dark stranger would find her. "I received it from a Lady last night. Someone who made my heart soar while we were in a hallway. I must admit I liked the fire that she had" he said as he took the pin from his sleeve and he put it on the other side where it fit perfectly with her other one "almost like red riding hood went to Cinderella my Lady. It's a perfect fit" he was careful to not over crowd her he didn't want to scare her like he knew she would do around him. She just stared up at him in a daze. Guy was her handsome prince of the night. She blinked and she shut her mouth which was partly open and she didn't really know what to say. He smiled as he at least saw she didn't run or seemed repulsed by it. He bent and kissed her cheek not taking chances, he was learning, "I'll await for you tonight." He let his heart go out on his sleeve for a moment as he turned and went to go wait for her.

Marian paced for most of the day and she tried to sort things out. Guy was the one that sent the fire coursing through her body, without seeing him and just knowing she was stirred by him even when he was around her. Even Robin said he saw that she was stirred and fascinated by Guy. She knew he was good security and loved her. All of those times he saved her and wanted to take care of her and her father and did everything in his power to try to make sure she wasn't harmed, she knew he was truly in love with her and not just obsessed. She waited for the night to fall and she headed to his home, which was Robin's old manor, at Locksley. She arrived there and she told the guard and servant to not announce her. She felt the nervousness crawling up in her stomach but it was a nervous excitement. She reached his room and she opened it slowly. She saw him looking out the window and she walked up to him quietly. He didn't turn around and she was glad that she was able to do this her way. She slipped her arms around his waist from behind feeling his broad strong shoulders that were warm and comfy, not like Robin's back. She kissed his shoulder softly "Guy" she said in a whisper and she felt him turn around and feel her face "please tell me I'm not dreaming…please tell me you're here for me and not to tell me I'm not going to be able to ever get you" Marian smiled as she took his hand and she led him to the bed and she gazed into his eyes "I'm here and yours and I plan on marrying you if you still want me" she said softly. Guy smiled and he took her by the waist and kissed her deeply and passionately leaning her down on the bed struggling with the strings to her bodice. He finally got it open and he took her in and just ravished her slowly wanting to take his time and cherish it.

He explored her body with his mouth, kissing and sucking on her fair angelic neck and down to her breasts that were exposed since she wasn't wearing the under garment. He sucked on her breasts and ran his tongue along her nipple hearing her soft mewings and felt her her arching her back. She was hungry for more. He felt her tugging on his shirt and he helped her get him out of it. He undressed her fully while she kissed along his strong chest and marveled in how tan it was and she realized he must practice out in the sun shirtless and would love to see it. She smiled as she captured his lips as she helped him out of his pants and he helped her lay back down opening her legs up to him. He entered her slowly and he heard her cries of pain but then turned to pleasure as he worked her good and slow and soon heard her crying for more. Those sounds, his name on her lips it drove him into a passion frenzy. He went in and out of her his length taking her all as she felt the fire consume her. She was his and he was never going to let her go or let any harm come to her or her father. She came and he did as well and he kissed her softly as they both caught their breaths.

She pushed him down softly and she got o top of him and straddled him having him enter her again as she started to ride him, making him this time moan out her name the most. He let his hands find her breasts and knead them as she moved. The kneading was driving her wild and she moaned as he met each of her thrusts. She closed her eyes and she moaned arching her back and she felt herself getting lost in things. She smiled as she said "I love you Guy" she said in a moan and she saw him startled a bit and smile "I love you to Marian" that was the first time he had ever heard her say that. After she finished riding him to complete their love making he wrapped himself around her holding her as they slept. He knew he probably could have offered to wait til their marriage to save her honor, but he had been waiting for this his whole life "Guy" she said softly as she was drifting off to sleep in his warm arms. "Yes my love" "Can we do this as often as we want" Guy chuckled "Yes we can Lovely Marian" he said as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
